1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital photography, and more particularly to noninvasive systems and methods for converting film cameras into digital cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Film cameras have been used for many years and have been made in a variety of sizes and formats. For example, typical film cameras have been available in film formats known in the industry as 35 mm, 110, 135, 220, 660, and APS. All of these typical film cameras operate by placing a film canister or cartridge within a cavity of the camera, and sequentially positioning each frame of the film across an aperture in optical communication with a lens when a shutter is opened. As the pictures are taken, the film is advanced by winding the film onto a take-up reel. After all of the pictures have been taken, the film is either rewound off the take-up reel back into the film canister (in the case of 35 mm film), or maintained within a take-up reel canister (in the case of 110, 220 and 660 film). The film is then removed from the camera and must be developed before the pictures are available.
Digital cameras have been developed more recently and are gaining in popularity. Digital cameras typically employ an electronic image sensing array, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or CMOS image sensing array, which communicates with the lens of the camera. When a picture is taken, the shutter of the camera opens and exposes an image sensing array to light. The image sensing array captures the image, which is then retrieved from the array and stored in a memory. The camera can be coupled to a computer or printer to download the images stored in the memory for immediate on-screen viewing on the computer or printing on the printer. The camera can interface with a computer or printer using a cable, such as a USB cable, or by using a memory device that can be removed from the camera and plugged into a corresponding slot of the computer or printer.
Many photographers are switching from film cameras to digital cameras. However, these photographers often have valuable cameras, lenses, flashes, and other accessories for their film cameras that cannot be used with their new digital cameras.
A number of attempts have been made to provide film cameras with the ability to take digital pictures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,370,339 and 6,351,282 both disclose systems for converting conventional film cameras into digital cameras using an electronic apparatus that fits in the area of the camera normally occupied by film. However, these prior attempts to convert film cameras into digital cameras have been met with only limited success.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved system and method for converting standard film cameras into digital cameras.